


Ouija Knows Best

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jihoon, Crossdressing, M/M, Top!Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Spooky Mooky Halloween Party permanently hosted by Boo Seungkwan for five years straight now has always had seven members. Someone wants to join in on their fun.





	Ouija Knows Best

Halloween parties were often done in large crowds in large houses. But Jihoon preferred going to his favourite halloween party. The party always held in his house with his six friends.

 

The so-called Spooky Mooky Halloween Party permanently hosted by Boo Seungkwan for five years straight now.

 

Their theme changed every year. Plant, superhero, Disney character, your mother, the planets. They all successfully did that and this year was another year to ready their costumes.

 

"Our theme for this Monday is slutty and sexy. The sluttier you are the better. That is all," Seungkwan says before ending his line in their seven-way video call.

 

All of them gobsmacked of what they heard before they all log-out, too. Readying their costumes despite thinking that this halloween's theme was weird.

 

Jihoon, however, anticipated this chance to show just how pretty he was.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

The day finally came and Jihoon takes his costume out. He starts slipping on his white, silk panties, a small smile lingering on his lips at the smoothness of the fabric and at how snug it was on him. Next came his stockings. The white thigh highs reaching just above his knee, clipped on to him. Last came his white, puffy dress. It reached not even half of his thigh and was fluffed so the skirt moved every time he walked. Topping it all off with some red devil horns, red fuck-me stilettos, and a red choker with a loop in the middle connecting a chain with the small pendant engraved with his initials on it.

 

He was set.

 

The hour ticked by and Jihoon finally hears the knocks on his door.

 

"Trick or treat!"

 

Opening the door, he starts to feel in character. A permanent pout on his lips, eyes slightly wide as he cocked his head to the side. "I don't have any candies, though."

 

The boisterous laughter from the men suddenly turned quiet as they stared at Jihoon.

 

"Uh… What's… Uh…" Seokmin unable to form anything, mind too clouded with the fact that Jihoon was wearing a dress.

 

"What he means to say was that why are you wearing _that_ , Ji?" Soonyoung chuckles, eyeing him.

 

Jihoon only looks down and peeks through his eyelashes. Twiddling his thumbs and playing on the ends of his dress. "Don't you like it?" His voice small.

 

"No! No!" Jeonghan practically screams, "we love it! You look lovely, honey. Now can we go in?"

 

All of them finally in, they sit on the couch and Seungkwan starts.

 

"Okay, so first of all, tell me why your costumes are like that. If it does not match the theme I gave you, you all know the drill."

 

"Run out the main road and scream _'Boo Seungkwan is awesome'_ while being butt naked," they say in chorus.

 

Seungkwan merely smiles and claps his hands together. "Well then! Let's start from the left. Wonwoo?"

 

"I'm a teenage vampire." Wonwoo says.

 

"… But you're only wearing black clothes, Wonwoo. This doesn't even make sense. It's not even cut for the _theme_ ," Seungkwan says disgustedly.

 

The man only sighs. "Teenage vampires don't wear cloaks. Plus, I can be very sexy as a vampire. All I have to do is suck. So I fit this."

 

Squinting his eyes, Seungkwan thinks for a few seconds before finally agreeing. "Next, Mingyu, what are you?"

 

The tall man wearing a brown trench coat only smiles. "I'm dressing up as-"

 

"Are you Castiel?" Jun chirps excitedly, cutting him off.

 

"Uh… _No_. I'm actually dressed as a flasher."

 

"Flashers aren't sexy. They're disgusting," Seungkwan counters.

 

Mingyu only smirks, getting cocky, "not if you're as handsome as me."

 

"… Fair point. Next!"

 

Seokmin, Soonyoung, Jun, and Jeonghan follow suit. Seokmin with his _"Chained Up by VIXX stage outift"_ as he called it; Soonyoung with his striped tux and cane; Jun with his apron... _Just_ his apron (everyone preferred him sitting down. No one wants to see his... Jewels); Jeonghan with his whole body, black latex, saying that he was a "dominatrix" whatever that meant. And last came Jihoon who introduced himself with a small smile., Seungkwan cutting him short before he even got the chance to explain what he was.

 

"Ji... That isn't sexy... You just look _cute_ and... _Frilly_ with some stilettos and horns _,_ " Seungkwan points out.

 

A pout slowly graces Jihoon's lips. He stands up, feeling the eyes of the six following him. Reaching the tabletop just a few tiles away from where they sat, Jihoon turns his back on them and reaches for an object on the other side of the counter, his body stretching to reach in as he now stood on the tip of his toes. Trying to muster up a question, Jihoon grabs a cookie behind the counter and turns his head to the side, now looking at the men as he bat his lashes softly with the pout still on his lips, his voice small. "Do you guys want a cookie?"

 

"Fuck..."

 

"Okay, I get your point. Get your ass back here, Ji."

 

"You're fucking wearing panties. Is this even a costume for you or just some normal thing?"

 

"You have _really_ nice legs, hyung."

 

"I would tap that ass... In my next life. No homo, bruh."

 

"Hng shh-" the last one only unintelligible sounds heard from him.

 

Cookies now in his hands, Jihoon walks back to them, his act still going on. "What do you mean?"

 

"Just," Seungkwan starts only to let out a frustrated groan, "whatever. Just sit down so we can start."

 

There was plenty of space on the couch but Jihoon flashes a smile towards Jeonghan who was sitting casually on the sofa, legs slightly spread open. Not even getting the elder's consent, Jihoon sits on his lap, feeling happiness bubble up in him when Jeonghan grabs his waist in surprise. Jihoon's lips a curved smirk as he feels the contrast of the latex on him. The friction was easily felt. And his ass snuggled Jeonghan's tucked cock perfectly.

 

He turns his head to the side and whispers a small thank you to Jeonghan who, in turn, squeezed his waist only for his arms to finally wrap fully around him making Jihoon lean back against the elder's chest. Moving himself slightly around as he tried to make himself comfortable, a small laugh playing in his head when he feels the warmth of Jeonghan's dick.

 

"Oh come _on_ , Ji!" Seungkwan says, not taking it anymore. "For just this hour, before we end this, let's not act out our costumes, okay?"

 

"But what's the point of a costume party without mimicking your get-up?" Mingyu whines.

 

"You want to flash your dick around, huh, flasher?"

 

"I mean. Yeah, sure. Got nothing to hide anyway, plus, I'm _hung_ ," he proudly says.

 

Just as Seungkwan was about to slap Mingyu on his head, Jihoon pipes up. "Dare to show us, Minggu?"

 

"Su-"

 

"Fucking _hell_! Okay! Just _stop_! Let's just play the game I thought of, okay?"

 

Taken aback by Seungkwan's raging scream, all of them calms down, Jihoon now sitting properly beside Jeonghan on the couch; while, Mingyu continued hiding his assets.

 

"So, what d'you have for us?"

 

"Not really a game but it can make us scared for Halloween," Seungkwan says while reaching for his backpack, producing a small board that was black.

 

"What's'at?" Wonwoo mumbles as he tried to spare a look.

 

"An ouija board? Seriously?" Jun snickers.

 

"Is there something wrong with it?" Seungkwan retaliates.

 

Jun only shrugs, "you _do_ know ghosts aren't real, right?"

 

Seungkwan only wags a finger at him, "pfft. Stupid boy. What you're gonna witness tonight is something you've never seen."

 

All of them spares glances at each other. "Uh huh. Sure, Kwan."

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

"Did Jisoo ever have a crush on me?"

 

...

 

"Did Wonwoo cheat last prelims?"

 

Mingyu gets a kick on his knee.

 

"Will I ace next quarter's exam?"

 

"This is a _ghost_ , dude, not a magic ball."

 

"But it's not even moving, for God's sake!"

 

"You just have to wait for the right time, guys."

 

"This is stupid."

 

"Excuse you, Mr. I'm-A-Little-Twink-Who-Shimmies-My-Ass-On-People's-Faces-When-I'm-Drunk."

 

"That was so long, you just made yourself have a hard time. Way to go, dumbo." Jihoon flips him off, "plus, I haven't been drunk in a long time so the joke's on you."

 

"Drunk in love~"

 

"Shut up, Mingyu," Jihoon reaches to pinch his ear.

 

"Hey, don't remove your hand from the glass!"

 

"But it's not even _working_ ," Jihoon whines exasperatedly as if he wanted to stomp his foot already.

 

"Guys," Seokmin says apprehensively.

 

"What?" They all ask in chorus.

 

"Don't they offer something to the spirit in movies?"

 

"Hey, Seokmin's right!" Jeonghan adds in, "they always offer, like, _people_."

 

"I nominate Seungkwan."

 

"I second this."

 

"All in favor of selling Seungkwan's soul to a ghost, raise your hand."

 

Everyone except Seungkwan raises their hand. Not even a second late and all of them put their hand on the indicator, ignoring Seungkwan who was currently gaping at them, their words probably not yet processing to him.

 

"Uh... Hi... Spirit. We're offering one friend of ours to you. You can do anything to him so yeah... Can you talk to us now?"

 

"This won't fucking wo-"

 

"Holy shit."

 

They all keep quiet when the indicator moves by itself, passing by random letters before it stops on one word.

 

_Yes._

 

"Holy shit."

 

"Guys..."

 

"Do you have a name?"

 

" _Guys..._ "

 

_Yes_.

 

" _Guys!_ "

 

"What!"

 

"I'm scared," Mingyu whines.

 

"Shut up, you big baby."

 

"Hey, let's try asking dark questions," Jun initiates. The others agreeing.

 

"Was your death gruesome?"

 

_No._

 

"Well... How?"

 

They all watch in fascination as the indicator moves fluidly, pausing from time to time for them to read.

 

_I. F. E. L. L. O. N. T. H. E. S. T. A. I. R. S._

 

"Wait. What?"

 

"How can someone die from going down the stairs?"

 

"Is this ghost stupid?"

 

" _Really_ stupid."

 

"Why did we even summon a dumb spir-"

 

Everyone stops when they suddenly hear the loud clanging of pans from the cabinets. The lights now flickering fast as cold wind bristled by them.

 

"Oh shit."

 

They all stand up, packing their bags.

 

"This was a nice stay."

 

"Thanks for the cookies, Ji!"

 

"Time to leave now."

 

"Happy Halloween!"

 

"Again, great dress."

 

"Stay alive, dude."

 

Jihoon hears the door shut close, leaving him all alone in his house. His heart beating fast, as he tries to steady his breathing.

 

_'I'm going to die. Going to die. Going to die. Going to die. Lord, I still don't want to die. I still haven't read the recent chapter of Ten Count please Lord let me live.'_

 

Not knowing what to do, Jihoon decides to run up to his room. Instantly locking it before flopping on his bed. His skirt all messy, not caring anymore that everything was practically showing as he hugged his pillows to his chest. Still whispering his mantra about not dying when he feels a sudden chill on his neck.

 

"You won't die, cutie."

 

Wait. Wha-

 

A blood curdling scream leaves Jihoon as he pushes his back onto the wall, heart threatening to jump off his chest. He blinks away all hallucinations only to stare gobsmacked in front of him.

 

A man in a black tuxedo with a few red streaks lining it sat on the edge of the bed, a hand resting behind him on the bed casually as he had his legs crossed. The man had black hair gelled back, exposing his forehead, accentuating his pitch black eyes hooded and lined with what seemed like kohl and plump, red lips. If Jihoon weren't in his situation right now, he would probably climb the man like a tree. He was hot. But his life was on the line right now.

 

"Wh-Who... How... Don't kill me please."

 

"Aw, honey, don't worry. Nobody's gonna die. I'm a calm one, just chill." The guy speaks nonchalantly as he produces a small cigarette out of thin air.

 

"Uh... Ok-wait, no smoking in my room, hey!"

 

The guy merely chuckles before taking a drag, purposefully puffing the smoke on Jihoon's face.

 

" _Any_ who, I'm here 'cause you twerps summoned me and now I'm required to do my job. Chop chop." With one last inhale, he crushes the cigarette in his hand and opens it to reveal that the stick was already gone. He slowly climbed Jihoon's bed, knees planted on the mattress, upper body standing tall as calloused fingers unbutton the white polo he wore underneath the tuxedo.

 

Taking in what was happening, Jihoon's eyes grow wide, mouth hanging open, hands gripping hard on his blanket. "Wha-wha-I... What the fuck are you doing, sir?"

 

Reaching the fourth button, his chest practically bared open, the guy stops and looks at Jihoon, his head tilted to the side. And despite the pout on his lips, he still intimidated Jihoon. The man exuded such aura that made him snap inside.

 

"What's wrong, Pipi?"

 

"First of all, why are you undressing yourself? Second, who the fuck is Pipi? And third, why are you here?" Jihoon finishes his last word while thrashing on his bed like a kid, drawling out his words long to further reach his point.

 

Blinking, the ghost leans back a bit, his buttocks now pressing on the heels of his feet. "Wow. Now's the only time I ever got a custo-," he coughs, "human who's inquisitive of everything. Well... I'm here 'cause you summoned me. You offered a body to me and _poof!_ here I am," he further emphasizes it by spreading his arms wide.

 

"But... But... But we sacrificed Seungkwan!"

 

The guy only chuckles, "correction. You offered, and I quote, _we're offering one friend of ours to you. You can do anything to him so yeah..._ End quote. No one specified a Seungkwan," he says his friend's name while doing air quotation marks. "Next, I called you Pipi 'cause I don't know your name, duh."

 

"But I thought ghosts know everything, like in movies!"

 

"Okay, honey, look at me."

 

Jihoon stares skeptically at me.

 

"Now, do I look like a mind-reader to you? Any of those thing-a-magig with crystal balls and shit."

 

Jihoon blinks before shaking his head no.

 

"You sure? Sure I don't look all magic-y besides being an in-a ghost?"

 

"... Nope."

 

The guy only grins wide before leaning forward to ruffle Jihoon' hair. "Good dog."

 

"Oh shut up!"

 

"Uh huh, sure, but that aside. What is your name, Pipi?"

 

"... Jihoon." He says apprehensively.

 

"Great! I'm Seungcheol. Resident dead boy here in your house as of," he stops to look at his watch, "twelve in the morning, wow, it's already midnight? That's just fucking great."

 

"W-Why, what's wrong with night? Do you... Do you have to kill me or... or... eat me?"

 

Seungcheol only rolls his eyes, "can we please stop with the eating thing? I'm not into cannibalism, okay?"

 

"O... kay," Jihoon says slowly, not really caring about the situation he was in now as he stared at Seungcheol's features. Taking in all the dips and grooves and beauty marks into his memory.

 

"Wait! The first one. You didn't answer the first one..."

 

Seungcheol chuckles before resuming to sit up straight on his knees, continuing to unbutton his shirt off.

 

"D-Don't, what are y-"

 

"It's Halloween. I'm bored. A random dude dressed like a slut-"

 

"Ouch?" Jihoon butts in while slapping Seungcheol's thigh.

 

"-is right in front of me and I may or may not have seen him fucking himself these last few days in the bathroom. So yeah, one plus one equals two, y'know."

 

Thankfully not taking in the first bits of his sentence, Jihoon purses his lips.

 

"No it's not."

 

"... Uh, what?"

 

"One plus one is not equal to two. Well, not in logarithms anyway; with a base of ten, one plus one is four. You have to convert it to antilog, add them, then convert it back. So technically, it does not equate to two," Jihoon explains a matter of factly.

 

Unknowingly finishing a stick, Seungcheol's cigarette disappears as he slowly crawls on all fours, slowly reaching Jihoon. "Enlighten me, Jihoon," he drawls his name—quite sensually, if Jihoon might add, "what happens when you punch one plus one on a calculator?"

 

Surprised by the close proximity, Jihoon leans more against the headboard, trying to look away from the man's piercing stare. "Y-You, uh, you get two."

 

A deep chuckle coming from Seungcheol, Jihoon involuntarily shivers at the deep and rich sound. "Good boy."

 

"Ngh," Jihoon unconsciously purrs at the reply.

 

Head now tilting to the side, Seungcheol smirks. _'Weak there aren't you.'_

 

Crawling more towards Jihoon, he was practically on top of the smaller, arms and legs caging Jihoon's body. His face slowly leaning down close to Jihoon's.

 

"You like that?" He leans down more, lips grazing Jihoon's cheek, "huh, baby boy?"

 

And as if a switch was flipped, Seungcheol watches as Jihoon's eyes glaze over, slightly tinged with tears as he jutted a lip out in a pout, his body squirming ever so slightly. "Y-Yes, Daddy." He mewls, voice small and almost a whisper.

 

_'... Oh.'_

 

Seungcheol blinks slightly before raising both his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, this sure is my first time to see such... Fetish."

 

Seungcheol continues chuckling only to get cut short when he feels surprised as Jihoon eased his arms up, now slowly wrapping around his neck as he pulled him against him. "K-Kissie, Daddy. Please." He all but hiccups as he loosens his grip on Seungcheol's neck and makes grabby motions with his hands.

 

"Like a baby," Seungcheol speaks out his thoughts.

 

Hearing the man's words, Jihoon instantly blinks away the tears slowly gathering. "Don't-Don't you like me, Daddy? J-Jihoonie will be a good boy, promise!"

 

The look Jihoon was sporting right now made Seungcheol want to cuddle him while fucking all senses out of him. And do that he will.

 

"Oh, I like you, little one," how did he say it again, "daddy likes you just fine." He feels something bubble in him when he sees Jihoon smile bright.

 

Feeling the familiar straining in his pants, Seungcheol has had enough and swoops down to catch Jihoon's lips against his. Lips smacking softly before it turns into an allegro. Tongue against tongue. Teeth nipping onto skin. Moan after moan of unintelligible words spewing out of Jihoon's mouth as he gripped hard on Seungcheol's shoulders.

 

Feeling that it was enough and that the other should breathe deep, Seungcheol pulls away. A thin string of spit connecting their mouths. And just as tradition goes, not a second later and Seungcheol hears Jihoon emit a loud moan followed by continuous squirming.

 

"H-Hot, I don't, D-Daddy, need _please_ cock," Jihoon all but moans as he ruts his hips in an attempt to soothe the aching he feels.

 

Satisfied at the younger's state, Seungcheol moves away, a whine leaving Jihoon, before he flips the smaller on his stomach. "Ass up, baby."

 

Whole body pressed on the mattress save for his pelvis propped up by his knees, Jihoon forgets the fact that he was wearing a dress, his backside practically showing with his position like this. "W-Will Daddy put his weewee in Jihoonie already?"

 

"Be patient for Daddy, okay, sweetie? We're gonna go there, don't worry. Now just relax and let Daddy do all the work, okay?"

 

Nodding, Jihoon lets his head fall back on the mattress, eyes now closed, breath hitching in anticipation at what would happen.

 

It starts when he feels the big and calloused hands against his thighs, the fingers moving up up up until it lands on his buttcheeks. He lets out a pitched whine as the prying hands massage the cheeks, squeeze on the flesh, spread the cheeks apart, and smack the skin only to repeat the cycle. Jihoon practically a writhing mess from the involuntary pressure applied on his asshole every time it was spread apart only to get squeezed again.

 

"Pretty panties my baby has, huh. All for Daddy to see," Seungcheol growls as he kneads the flesh again and again, loving the effect it had on the younger. "Now tell me what you want, honey."

 

Not caring anymore, Jihoon reaches his hands back, his own fingers now prying his asscheeks apart as he moans loud for Seungcheol to get the idea.

 

Only to yelp when a hand hits his ass. "Use your words, baby."

 

" _Ngh~_ P-Please fuck Jihoonie's ass pussy hard, D-Daddy. I-I'll be a good boy s-so just put it in m-ah!" A loud moan erupts from Jihoon when he feels his panties get ripped in an instant, his eyes tearing up at the thought of his silk panties now broken, and he only feels a second pass by of Seungcheol spitting directly on his asshole when a slick member rubs against his crease.

 

"It won't hurt, baby, my spit and cum's designed to lube you up instantly," Seungcheol grunts as he holds the base of his cock, slowly pressing the tip in, moaning at the tightness. Looking down, Seungcheol feels his dick throb harder.

 

All he did was spit on Jihoon's hole but he already sees white seeping at his rim. "Holy shit," he hisses, not stopping his pushing inside slowly, "Jihoon, sweetie, can you release... Can you cum through your ass, baby?"

 

Getting his answer, Jihoon lets out a loud gasp before shoving his face under a pillow. "D-Don't you like it, Daddy? I'm sorry, I'm so disgusting." And Seungcheol hear small hiccups and sniffles from the man.

 

Getting caught by surprise, Seungcheol doesn't know what to do and just slowly turns Jihoon on his back. Leaning down, unknowingly pushing more into Jihoon, as he cups his face with his hands, now cooing and pressing kisses on his face. "Sh, sh, don't cry, honey. Daddy's not disgusted. You're great, baby. Beyond great."

 

"R-Really?" Jihoon sniffles as he wipes his tears.

 

"Yes, sweetie."

 

And Seungcheol finds himself caught off guard once again when he feels Jihoon clench harder around him. He stares at Jihoon and sees him batting his eyes while pouting, a small puff of air leaving him before he whispers. "Won't you fuck me now, Daddy?"

 

Groaning, Seungcheol lets himself go. Only feeling Jihoon around him in his tightness makes Seungcheol's head grow light. And not a beat later and he starts snapping his hips forward. Thrust after thrust goes as the room booms with litany of moans and pants. The two in a passionate flurry of fucking. Every thrust in making Jihoon moan loud as the tip pounds against the soft pillow in him, hitting directly against his prostate. Every thrust making him clamp tighter around Seungcheol.

 

"Ah~ Fuck, _fuck_ , Daddy, please," Jihoon all but screams as spit now trails down his chin. His eyes bleary and unfocused as he desperately tries to move his hips in sync with Seungcheol's thrust.

 

"Please what, sweetie?"

 

Not able to speak properly, Jihoon feels his mind go blank as Seungcheol's thrusts go harsher, his thick and long cock stretching him and reaching deep within him only making him go crazier. Tiny spurts of come now leaving him but by bit, also feeling his ass go wetter by the second, both by his ass juice and Seungcheol's precum.

 

"Speak. Ji. Hoon." Seungcheol hisses, timing his forceful thrusts with each syllable.

 

"Come!" Jihoon screams, hands now clawing on the bed sheets before bunching in his chest, not knowing where he should place them and just settles on using his fingers to play with his nipples. "Come in me, please, Daddy," he all but growls in raw need.

 

Finding the man's desperate need to be filled amused Seungcheol to no end. "You said this, Jihoon. Not me." He says as if an underlying consequence would arise.

 

"Just come in me, Seungcheol!"

 

Clucking his tongue by the sudden outburst, Seungcheol thrusts faster and harder as if the previous movements he executed before weren't strong enough. Jihoon was practically a crying and babbling mess now, too overwhelmed by the fucking added with the frilly dress still on him, only reminding him of how fucked up this was.

 

He feels Seungcheol push deeper as he leans in. His lips now a hair's width away from his ear. "I'm gonna cum so much in you, you'd want to feel Daddy's cock in you again and again until you feel sore. My own little cock slut, Jihoonie," he growls deep before jabbing one last thrust in, "mine."

 

A loud scream rips out of Jihoon as he shoots hard. Spurts of cum painting his skirt, some latching on Seungcheol's still intact pants. Followed by a tired mewl as he feels the gushing liquid pour into him, the man emptying himself within Jihoon.

 

Pants only leaving them, both men breathless, Seungcheol flops on the bed beside Jihoon, eyes closed. A few more seconds pass before he opens his eyes. "Any time now..."

 

Jihoon ignores the man's words when he suddenly feels another warmth course through him. A moan leaving his laps. " _Ngh~_ F-Fuck, Cheol!"

 

Seungcheol chuckles for the nth time that night as he cocks his eyebrow. "Ride me?"

 

Not a beat later and Jihoon finds himself riding himself into oblivion, Seungcheol's hands wrapped around his neck as he gasps for air, the feeling of having his air restrained making him grow harder by the second.

 

"So fucking _hot_ , baby."

 

"Mm, not as hot as you, Daddy."

 

Seungcheol's laughter booms around the room accompanied by the distinct sound of sweaty skin slapping against equally sweaty skin.

 

It was several more positions and fucking later when Jihoon finally drops dead on the bed, panting like a dog together with Seungcheol. Noticing that the sun was slowly rising and already feeling the stinging pain on his ass and as well as the unbearable pain on his dick, having come too many times continuously already.

 

"You're not a ghost, are you?"

 

Seungcheol laughs, "nope."

 

Sighing, Jihoon pinches the bridge of his nose. "Demon? Incubus?"

 

Clicking his tongue, Seungcheol wraps Jihoon in his arms in a hug. "Yep."

 

"Was there something in your cum?"

 

"Cum _and_ spit. Basically my fluids," he chuckles.

 

"Ew."

 

Seungcheol only smiles and swoops Jihoon in for another hug. "Such a cute little human, you are."

 

"Oh fuck off-" Jihoon cuts himself short when he looks down, head tucked in the crook of Seungcheol's neck and he sees blank lines and curves trailing down the demon's back. "Holy shit."

 

"Mm, what is it, little minx?"

 

"You have a tattoo."

 

"Well, yeah. It's, like, a right of passage. Either get it on your back, bicep, pelvis, or fuck!"

 

Jihoon finds himself grinding on Seungcheol's thigh while moaning lewdly. His penis not even getting hard anymore, coming too many times now consecutively, but he didn't care anymore.

 

He needed to get fucked sideways by this hunk.

 

And _okay_. Agreeing to his friends' stupid idea _was_ pretty awesome.


End file.
